The present invention relates to electric receptacles and relates more particularly to a safety receptacle.
An electric receptacle is generally comprised of a hot terminal and a neutral terminal disposed behind a respective slot on a front cover for connecting the two blades of an electric plug. A grounding terminal may be used for connecting the grounding prong of an electric plug. However, this structure of electric receptacle is not safe in use. If a child inserts a conductor into the slots, an electric shock may happen.